Pray
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Pray for all of the children that are so less fortunate than us.


**Heyyyy. Jessica and Cyara here. We decided that we would do Pray specials for all fanfics. **

**Just in case some of you don't know, Justin Bieber has a song called Pray. The first time I listened to it, I fell in love. It made me rethink. I've been so selfish, taking advantage of everything that I have. A lot of us do that. **

**But I'm going to change. I'm going to make a difference. **

**Hopefully, you will, too. **

**Pray**

**A  
****Jessica ****and  
****Cyara Baylin  
****fanfic**

~_Pray_~

_Third Person_

They were just going out to meet some friends. There was a party, and they wanted to spend a little time with their human friends. So they got ready and left. They could never have expected to see what they did.

A group of people sat along the streets. Not just five or six, but twenty... thirty.

They sat there, watching. They barely blinked, they said nothing. They reacted in no way whatsoever. They just... watched, their eyes filled with so much pain, so much misery.

Their clothes were tattered, making the partiers unsure if they were clothes at all.

The children were what really made the difference.

Tears falling down their faces as they watched the partiers eating tons and tons of food, they sat there, saying nothing. They didn't beg. They just watched.

They were skinny. Bones. That's all there was. Skin and bones. Their faces were dirty and sunken in.

Tears began to fall down Zoey's face as she saw a few kids lying on the sidewalk, obviously sick.

She looked up at her Guardian.

"Stark..." She whispered. He nodded in understanding.

"I know." He whispered.

They went into the giant mansion that was filled with heavy bass and loud music that made their sensitive ears ring.

But, while the fledglings danced with their old friends, having a blast, Zoey kept seeing the people outside.

She went up to the DJ when Run Devil Run by Ke$ha had ended.

"Justin Bieber?" She asked. He nodded.

"Which one, baby." He asked.

"Pray." She said. He looked up at her, then outside of the open door where he knew the group sat, forever watching.

"Of course." He said.

And when it came on, everyone stopped, confused.

And the DJ turned it up as loud as it could go, as Zoey and her group grabbed some food and left the giant house, immediately heading for the group of the unfortunate.

She smiled at them as she handed them some food.

She noticed that some other people were doing the same. Even from other houses, from the very end of the street, from the other streets that surrounded them.

They all brought out food and drinks and some even brought some kind of medicine.

And, not only Zoey, but everyone else, felt a tingly feeling within them as they did so. They knew that they were doing the right thing, and they loved the feeling of doing so.

_I just can't sleep tonight, _

_Knowing that things ain't right. _

_It's in the papers, _

_it's on the TV, _

_It's everywhere that I go. _

_Children are cryin', _

_Soldiers are dyin', _

_some people don't have a home. _

The kids smiled up at them, taking the food and medicine with small "thank yous". Everyone hurried over to them, reaching out for the food and water and medicine, their eyes wide and greatful.

_But I know there's sunshine behind that rain. _

_I know there's good times behind that pain, hey. _

_Can you tell me how I can make change? _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see a better day. _

_I close my eyes,_

_and... Pray. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see better. _

_I close my eyes, and... _

_PRAY. _

They ate eagerly, smiles on their faces, eyes closed as if this was heaven. Zoey felt tears in her eyes. And she wasn't the only one, either. Some were crying at the sight before them. They had all taken advantage of what they had, never able to name something they didn't. They looked past these people all the time, just looking in pity. Never doing anything for them.

Until now.

_I lose my appetite, _

_knowing kids starve tonight. _

_Am I a sinner_

_'Cause half my dinner_

_is still there on my plate. _

_Ooooh, I got a vision, _

_to make a difference, _

_and it's startin' today. _

_'Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain. _

_I know there's good times behind that pain. _

_Heaven can you tell me I can make a change. _

Even Aphrodite, as bitchy as she was, had tears in her eyes as she lifted her cellphone to her ear.

"Yes, this is Aphrodite LaFont. I need you to bring food and lots of it. I have the money covered, as you very well know. Oh! We also need some things for shelter. Blankets, pillows, things as such." She said, her voice urgent.

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see a better day. _

_I close my eyes,_

_and... Pray. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see better. _

_I close my eyes, and... _

_PRAY. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see better. _

_I close my eyes, and... _

_pray for the brokenhearted, _

_I pray for the life not started. _

_I pray for all the lungs not breathin' _

_I pray for all the souls in need, I pray... _

_CAN YOU GIVE THEM ONE TODAY? _

A big truck labeled with Tulsa Depot written on the side pulled up. They set everything, tents, beds, food, everything. They even had some toys for the kids.

_I just can't sleep tonight. _

_Can someone tell me how to make a change? _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see a better day, yeah. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and... PRAY, oh. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and I can see a better day. _

_I close my eyes, _

_and, _

_PRAY... _

_I pray... _

_I pray... _

_I close my eyes, _

_and... _

_PRAY... _

As Zoey and her group left, heading back to the House of Night of Tulsa, she felt a tugging on her black, lace leggings.

She looked down to see a little girl, finger in her mouth, brown eyes wide. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked up at Zoey.

"Thank you." She said softly before she turned and ran away.

A grin on her face, Zoey followed her group back to the car, her heart filled with love and joy.

**And that's it, people. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to make a difference in any way you can. **

**And don't forget to PRAY! **


End file.
